


Tile & Dirt

by oddish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddish/pseuds/oddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin loves a challenge and Kris has always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tile & Dirt

 

 

 

 

Jongin's back hits the door to the bathroom. The knob digs into his side painfully and he swallows the lump in his throat that threatens to carry out a sound Jongin would much prefer Kris not to hear. Kris' large hand slides into his hair, tugging gently, and his mouth parts as he feels swollen lips collide with his own. Kris' hips dig into his as his other hand slides down the back of his pants, fingers kneading the soft swell of his ass and pulling his hips closer. Jongin sighs against his mouth, pushing weakly against his chest to get a word out because, really, they've been at this for over an hour and if he doesn't get to the toilet now his bladder is going to burst.

  


"Kris, stop."

  


Kris pulls back only slightly and Jongin curses himself when his body reacts almost instantly against his will, fingers tightening around his boyfriend's neck pulling him back in and kissing, teeth teasing and tongue licking.

  


"Seriously, stop," Jongin breathes pushing back again and this time Kris takes several steps out of arm’s reach and Jongin doesn't stumble a bit.

  


"You're the one-" Kris stops himself. His breathing is labored and his dark brows are knit in frustration and he's staring at the floor now as if it's a puzzle he can't piece together. Jongin just watches him as he leans back against the door, eyes narrowed while he tries to catch his own breath. He paws at the black tank that's riding halfway up his stomach, pulling it down, before folding his arms across his chest and swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. His head feels foggy.

  


"I, um," He starts and Kris' eyes meet his. Jongin's not sure why that makes him nervous, not sure why it always has. Even if this weren't about to be the topic of conversation. "I've had to piss for the past hour, it's not easy to do with a hard on."

  


Jongin thinks he imagines the way Kris' eyes glaze over slightly before he gives a curt nod and doesn't say anything else. Kris' brown hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions; his chest is naked and he's sure if he were to turn around right now he could see the dark red lines branding his back, marks Jongin so loved to leave. Jongin licks his lip as his gaze drops further to his unbuttoned jeans. His briefs are decorated with cartoon koalas, the fabric pulled snug against his waist and Jongin isn't having trouble imagining his cock hard and aching beneath that. He doesn't need to see it now to know the look of it, the weight of it, even the taste of it. He's had it down his throat and up his ass more times than he can count. His own dick gives a twitch at the memories and he shakes his head, straightens, clearing his throat because this is exactly what isn't supposed to happen. When his gaze comes back to Kris' face his expression is one of amusement with an eyebrow raised and an apostrophe to the right side of his mouth. Jongin rolls his eyes and turns into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's a long day of dance practice. He wakes up at 5 am and doesn't leave the dance studio until nearly midnight with probably three or four 15-minute breaks to boot. When Jongin finally arrives back at the dorm with Sehun in tow, whining about food and how he's missed the last three episodes of Master's Sun, he makes a beeline to his room, not even bothering to scrub his face or brush his teeth.

  


He lands face first in bed and shivers at the soft feel of the mattress as he breathes a sigh of relief. His body aches in places he didn't know could ache and his stomach growls but he can't bring himself to move; if he dies of starvation tonight, so be it. The room is dark and quiet except for Kyungsoo's snores and he manages to turn just enough to pull the pillow to a slightly more comfortable angle. He hears the creak of his bedroom door and groans in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut tight and wishing a quick and painful death upon his friend.

  


"Sehun-ah, I'm not making you dinner again."

  


"It's me."

  


Jongin relaxes a little at the sound of Kris' voice, one eye cracking open just enough to see a tall silhouette in the frame of his door. "Close the door. 'S too bright."

  


He watches as Kris closes the door quietly and attempts to tiptoe through the small room littered with dirty clothes and other small objects. He nearly loses his footing when he slips on one of Kyungsoo's sneakers and Jongin tries to stifle a laugh. The bed dips with his weight as he settles in next to him.

  


"Hi."

  


Jongin's eyes adjust in the dark and sees the nervous expression on Kris' face, tired bags beneath his eyes. They lay on their sides facing each other, Kris' hand coming to rest on his hip as his thumb draws lazy circles on warm skin.

  


"Hi," he whispers back.

  


Kris' amber eyes watch him and he finds himself too tired to feel the usual nervousness that causes. Instead it's oddly replaced with a feeling of near contentment, safe and comfortable. His fingers toy with the gold wing pendant that hangs around his neck as his eyelids become heavy.

  


"I wanted to ask you something."

  


Jongin snorts, "You mean you're not just waiting up for me?"

  


"Disappointed?" Kris smiles back at him all gums and white teeth and Jongin feels like gagging.

  


"What is it?"

  


Kris hesitates for a brief moment, glancing in Kyungsoo's direction.

  


"He sleeps like a rock."

  


Kris doesn't seem wholly convinced but he presses on despite himself. "Tomorrow, can you, like, not go to the bathroom?"

  


"What?"

  


"I mean just-" Jongin watches as Kris seems to try to find the right words, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "If you have to piss, just don't. Just- Hold it. All day. And then come find me."

  


Jongin can't help the grin as it spreads across his face, his eyes narrowing, "Is this some kind of weird Canadian thing?"

  


"No," He laughs when Kris shoves him playfully. "Come on." Jongin pushes back his thick brown bangs and Kris has that look in his eye, the one he had before their first kiss. The one that says 'I dare you.', and he should really know by now that Jongin has never backed down from a challenge in his life.

  


"Alright."

  


In hindsight maybe Kris has always known.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin manages to make it through most of the day without problem. The group records two interviews and one performance in the span of six hours and by the time they reach the studio for dance practice he feels the first pangs of desperation. He looks at the exit knowing the bathroom isn't but a few steps further and then chances a glance at his boyfriend. Kris is staring at him with a strange intensity and Jongin's stomach drops. His suspicions are confirmed and he swallows thickly at the thought. This is turning him on.

  


"Freak." He huffs out under his breath and resists the urge to roll his eyes. Jongin shifts awkwardly in the center of the room while Baekhyun sits only a few inches from him on the floor, laughing at Minseok who seems to be braiding a piece of Luhan's hair.

  


"Doing okay?"

  


Jongin jumps at the feel of Kris' lips suddenly skirting the shell of his ear, his voice deeper than usual, and when exactly did he pick up the ability to sneak up on people like that? Jongin just glares at him and shrugs indifferently. He's grateful when the choreographer starts the music again and everyone moves into formation.

  


Jongin does his best to move with the music. After so many years it's become second nature; he doesn't so much try as he does fall into the beat, it's almost like his body connects to the sound and it dances along to every hypnotic pulse with a mind of its own. It's always served as a great distraction but after three more hours of avoiding Kris' gaze in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors and trying to ignore the fullness in his bladder, he's never wanted anything more than to just stop. Jongin is sure if he does one more pirouette he's going to explode: whether with frustration or his swollen gut, he's not sure.

  


"I need a break." Jongin pants, hands coming to rest on his knees as he leans forward, sweat trickling through his hair, down his face and dropping to the floor. He licks his lips and squeezes his eyes shut tight. His senses feel heightened, every drop of salty liquid rolling down his back and neck like rain down a windshield and it only serves to remind him of the pressing need in his bladder. "I'm going to the bathroom."

  


"Me too."

  


He doesn't give Kris a second glance as he nearly runs out of the practice room and into the bathroom across the hall. Jongin can feel Kris hot on his heels and he can hear a loud click behind him that sounds a lot like the bathroom lock before he spins around and Kris is on him, fingers threading through his hair and lips pressed against his own. An ache burns in him but he's not sure if it's for Kris or the urinal right next to him and he doesn't care when he feels Kris' lips move from his mouth to that place behind his ear, his tongue reaching out to lick the salty skin as he sucks hard, pulling it between his teeth and making Jongin shudder hard. His body quivers in Kris' large hands and he chokes out a moan as his hands grip the bottom of his shirt tightly, eyes closed and brows pinched. He wants-

  


"Kris, stop-wait- I need-"

  


"Yeah." Kris mumbles inside his ear, walking him backward, hands dropping to Jongin's zipper. Jongin shudders again when he feels Kris' long fingers slide beneath the elastic band of his pants and dig into the cheeks of his ass, spreading and pulling apart, and Jongin's dick gives a twitch. It wants to get hard, he wants to come, but fuck, he doesn't think he'll make it another five minutes without pissing all over himself. His legs automatically spread and Kris steps in between the small space it allows and Jongin's hips buck forward, grinding against Kris' hardness. "Stop wriggling."

  


"You try holding it all day and standing still." Jongin shoves him back and pushes his sweatpants past his knees in one swift movement before facing the urinal and feeling Kris grab him by the elbows, forcing his hands behind his back and holding him by the wrists. "What is with you? Do you want me to make a mess?"

  


Jongin struggles against Kris for only a moment. He knows that, if he wanted to, he could easily overpower him, but he's gotten this far into his boyfriend's kinky screenplay and he's curious to see how it ends. Kris moves a hand down his stomach, fingers splayed below his abdomen and pressing down just hard enough for Jongin to let out an embarrassing squeak and a drop of warm liquid to form at the tip of his flaccid cock. He feels his face heat and swallows the urge to moan louder, the need for release growing unbearable. Kris kisses his shoulder softly and moves his hand further down his torso, fingertips trailing along the top of his thigh before palming his balls and rolling them gently.

  


"Feel good?" Kris whispers in his ear as he brings his other arm to wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest, his own dick still clothed and nudged in between the swell of his cheeks. Jongin only sighs, reclining his neck so the back of his head rests against Kris’ shoulder. His brows are furrowed and he can feel the beginnings of a headache from the amount of concentration it's taking to keep his dick soft while holding in what he imagines to be nearly a gallon of water at this point.

  


"Please." Jongin murmurs against his neck. Kris has never been the type to make him beg or put him on his knees and take him roughly, but right now, with the way he's holding his flaccid cock in one hand and digging his nails into his hip with the other, sucking a spot into the back of his neck hard enough to turn the skin purple, Jongin thinks maybe never isn't the right word.

  


"Put your hands on the wall above your head." Jongin would laugh at the request if he wasn't so turned on. Instead, he moves his hands from behind his back and places them on the dirty tiled wall in front of him. Kris steps back and Jongin sneaks a look over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend push his sweats down just above his knees to reveal his leaking cock. He licks his lips before Kris forces Jongin's gaze back on the wall in front of him with a firm hand on the nape of his neck. "Face forward."

  


"Kris-"

  


"Just a little longer."

  


The slide of his finger inside Jongin is familiar and slick with what he guesses is Kris' own spit. He tries to relax, and resists the urge to rest his head against the filthy tile in front of him; it's bad enough he's got his hands spread on the grimy wall, he doesn't want to have to deal with a new breakout across his forehead next week too. He takes a deep breath when he feels the press of another finger join the first and pushes his ass out to take them in deeper. The curve of his lips tugs upward when he hears the faint sound of a deep moan from behind him. Jongin loves this part. Jongin usually loves this part. Right now he'd take Kris' cock inside him without the tedious routine of stretching if it meant he could take this piss any sooner, but Kris is thorough in everything he does and this time is no exception. Some evenings Kris has Jongin on his back for hours being thorough, stretching him so wide and teasing him in so many strokes he's coming before even getting to the best part.

  


Jongin bites down on his lip trying to silence a cry when he feels a third finger slide inside and a wet tongue behind his ear, a mouth whispering all sorts of obscene things and now he can't stop the hardness beginning to swell in his dick. Whatever, it's Kris' own damn fault if he ends up getting piss on his face when Jongin's dick is sticking straight up in the air and his big head is hooked over his shoulder.

  


"Almost." Kris takes his fingers out and Jongin's body sags, he forgets, slips up, and feels the faint trickle of urine spilling from his dick before he can stop it and, Christ, is that him making those pathetic sounds? Kris immediately wraps his long fingers around his dick, squeezing hard enough to turn the relief and pleasure to pain so sharp Jongin's able to stop the flow and silence the loud noises coming from his throat. He feels the hot head of Kris' dick being pressed into the crease of his cheeks, sliding down right to the center of his puckered hole, and before he can catch his breath Kris is sinking into him. The blunt tip pushes past his entrance and he curses. It's too much too fast, the burn and slick sensitivity of skin on skin, Kris' massive hand gripping his half erect dick, covered in wetness. He finds the image oddly arousing and tries to steady his breathing. Jongin's hands move to clutch at Kris' hips behind him, to try and slow him down, but Kris seems to have anticipated this and captures him by the wrists before he can, flattening his fists to the wall and pressing in deeper.

  


"Jesus, Kris," Jongin manages. His brain short circuits and all he can think is release.

  


Kris' breathing is heated and uneven behind him, "It's okay, it's alright. Just relax and then you can..."

  


"What?" Jongin huffs. "Take a piss with your dick up my ass?"

  


Kris just swallows, moving a hand to settle again on his abdomen.

  


"Okay, okay, just- wait." Jongin tries to think of terrible things, dead puppies and naked grandmas, anything to get his half erection down so he can finally piss without making a mess and saving what little of his dignity he imagines is left. Kris swivels his hips just so, enough for him to feel the feather light weight of his cock rub against his prostate. A fresh wave of desire washes over him to settle in the pit of his stomach, his ass pushing back before he can stop himself. "Kris, please, I can't do it like this."

  


Kris doesn't stop this time when he applies the pressure to Jongin's belly and suddenly the warm piss is rushing from his body and Kris' large hand is wrapped around his cock directing it to the urinal in front of him. He feels the breath leave his lungs and moans in surprise at the intoxicating eroticism of it, like being held underwater for too long before coming up for air. There's an overwhelming sense of relief. Kris teases a long finger down his length to feel the warm stream leaking from his swollen head. He whimpers and his stomach dips at the moan he hears Kris gives, a deep throaty sound before muttering, "Yeah, that's it, so good."

  


That's all the encouragement Jongin needs to completely melt into him and let his sensations take over. He realizes a little belatedly that this is probably what Kris wanted from him at the start; complete control and a willingness on his part to hand it over, to trust. His dick gives a twitch at the thought of letting go completely and being taken. Jongin feels Kris' dick brush up against his prostate again and lets out a startled sound when he's reminded his boyfriend is still buried in him to the hilt. Jongin's hands are still braced against the wall and he bites his lip as the last few drops drip to the floor, Kris mumbling sweet words of encouragements inside his ear between the slight rocking of his hips. He already feels himself coming to full hardness and decides enough is enough, he wants more, he wants Kris to fuck him until he's coming so hard he needs Baekhyun to wheelchair him out of here. Kris seems almost lost in his own thoughts, fingers still playing lightly with the wet head of his cock, head crooked over his shoulder with an intense gaze.

  


"Kris."

  


Kris' eyes flash to his and that seems to break the trance because then he's kissing him, lips on lips, tongue darting out and sucking his tongue into his mouth, teeth biting and teasing his already sore lips. Jongin pushes against the wall, ass out and head thrown back, and he moans shamelessly with Kris thrusting into him in hard quick movements. Kris' hand jerks his dick out of rhythm but it doesn't matter, it feels just as good and dirty and out of control as the rest of this does. His lips move to his neck, mouth sucking and forming a bruise he knows the coordi will side eye him for the next morning, he can see her horrified face in his mind already and smiles at the thought that she'll never know how he got it. Legs spread, getting fucked within an inch of his life over a public urinal. He feels the fire in his belly burn hot, just on the edge of coming all over Kris' wet hand, he needs just a little more.

  


" _Harder_!"

  


"Shh," Kris slams into him and the slapping sound of skin on skin echoes around him. "You're being loud-"

  


"God, Kris, _yes_ ," Jongin ignores him, the rope pulled too tight, his knees going weak, Kris' other arm now wrapped around his body as it sags. "So close," Jongin clenches around the thick cock inside him and Kris actually growls, pushing him forward so his face is pressed to the dirty wall and the change of angle allows for his dick to rub on his prostate at every thrust.

  


"In your ass or on your face?" Kris breathes and that does it, Jongin is coming in long white ropes, his muscles taut and his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Kris doesn't slow his momentum but Jongin can sense how close he is when he starts becoming more erratic. Jongin takes the hand resting limply beside his cock and brings it to his mouth, sucking and tasting the bitter piss and come starting to dry on his fingers. Kris groans with pleasure and pulls out completely, twisting him around by the shoulder, "Knees."

  


Jongin drops to his knees with no hesitation, body exhausted and mouth open wide. The elastic of his sweatpants stretch around his knees and he places his hands on either side of Kris' hips as he stares up at him. He sucks in a breath when he sees his face, completely wrecked, hair matted to his forehead, brows furrowed, face red and eyes as dark as night. Jongin watches with new anticipation as Kris' hand flies over his perfect cock, his other hand gently holding his balls and Jongin's mouth waters when he sees the fullness in them. A broken sound falls from Kris' lips and Jongin closes his eyes as the first stripe hits him hot and sticky on the left side of his face, another one quickly following on the top of his lip, dripping into his mouth with an acidic flavor.

  


He hears Kris' labored breathing above him and opens his eyes before swallowing the come in his mouth. Kris is bracing himself now against the wall, towering over him and watching with a strange look of something like adoration. Jongin just grins, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and moving to stand inside the bracket Kris' arms have formed. Jongin kisses him softly, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently. He wraps his arms around his back to bring him flush against him and press closer, his fingers play with the hem of his shirt and he licks the roof of his mouth before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

  


"You have come all over your face." Kris' voice sounds loud in the quiet room and he remembers they're still at work.

  


"Yeah, thanks for that."

  


"Anytime."

  


Kris is pulling up his sweatpants when Jongin pushes him back far enough to get his own pants back up over the swell of his ass. He walks to the paper towel dispenser to clean himself up and leans over the sink to splash some water on his face. Jongin runs his fingers through his damp hair and sighs at the reflection in the mirror feeling sated and content. Kris looks tired but no less messy than he did ten minutes ago.

  


"Next time you're the one who has to hold it."

  


Kris laughs, "Next time?"

  
Jongin just smirks and double checks his appearance one more time before reaching for the door.  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
